


Breathe

by orlesiantitans



Series: 100 Themes [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did, however, find himself very much in a state of confusion when he reached the War Room and discovered that some of his troops, ones he was fairly sure had been moved just yesterday to the outskirts of the Hinterlands, now appeared to have ended up in the middle of the Amaranthine ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a look into 'once on the War Table' ;)

Cullen always had been an early riser.

It was a necessity with the Templars, after all, and a habit he never really grew out of. Even when he was suffering from terrible withdrawal, the guilt instilled in him from thirteen by Revered Mother Emily back in his training days was enough to pull him out of bed and down to the War Table- or his troops, if the Inquisitor was out.

However, having just finished up at the Winter Palace, the Inquisitor had announced he was taking a break and was going to be at Skyhold for at least a fortnight. And so, Cullen’s first stop was the War Room so they could talk over any reports that had arrived overnight and figure out where to send their troops.

He did, however, find himself very much in a state of confusion when he reached the War Room and discovered that some of his troops, ones he was fairly sure had been moved just yesterday to the outskirts of the Hinterlands, now appeared to have ended up in the middle of the Amaranthine ocean. Besides that, one of Josephine’s contacts in Montsimmard, who she was supposed to be contacting about acquiring a few extra soldiers, had apparently now stationed himself in the heap of snow and death that Haven had become. And Leliana’s agent, who’d been stationed in Vyrantium, in the hope of gaining some leverage for another friend of Dorian’s, was now apparently in the Nocean Sea.

And that was only the beginning of it. For quite a few of the pieces seemed to have been moved across the table, and some were knocked over on their sides. He was fairly sure he knew what the cause was, too.

Towards the end of their meeting the day before, the Inquisitor had been just about to leave when Bull entered, stopping him in his tracks.

The elf had blushed from the roots of his hair down to the collar of his shirt, as far as Cullen could tell, and had began to walk back into the room when Bull had asked if they could talk.

Cullen could feel bile rising up his throat. How much ‘talking’ had the two of them really done. Had they… oh, Maker! On the _War Table_! That was… utterly inappropriate. He was continuing just to stare at it in shock (and Bull must’ve shifted some of the pieces to ensure Lavellan had some space, and the others could’ve easily been… _displaced_ by their activities), when the Inquisitor himself walked in. Cullen did notice the slight flush that crept up his cheeks, but just as quickly as it appeared, the young elf looked up at him instead, eyes bright as he smiled.

“Good morning, Cullen. How are you?” he asked, and Cullen sighed.

“I’m well, Inquisitor. I’m just trying to figure out the logistics of how to keep the troops in the Amaranthine ocean alive.”

The Inquisitor frowned at that, folding his arms across his chest.

“Cullen, we don’t have any troops going to the…” and then he paused. Glanced over to the war table, realized that there were, in fact, troops stationed there, and then turned back to Cullen, wide-eyed.

_“Fenedhis!”_

Cullen didn’t have to know any Elvish to figure out what he was saying. He could feel his lip quirk slightly, but he didn’t let it show too much. Damn it, if they were going to… engage in _relations_ on the War Table, he was going to enjoy the aftermath.

“And, I wasn’t aware that the Comte Durant had relocated to Haven. Were you? I didn’t think Orlesians had much patience for tents, and considering how little of Haven there is left, well, that would be about his only option, wouldn’t it?”

The Inquisitor turned to stare at him, mouth open, but Cullen continued to frown down at the map.

“And as for Leliana’s agents, well, I wasn’t aware that the people of Tevinter had learned how to use their magic to create buildings in the middle of the Nocean Sea, but I guess you learn something new every day. And that’s not even getting started on Barris and the Templars who are going to be stationed in the Sulfur La-”

The Inquisitor still had a stricken look of horror on his face, and Cullen couldn’t hold it in any more.

“Maker, Inquisitor, just _breathe_ , will you?” he said, and Lavellan blushed deeper. The door opened just as he said that, and Bull smirked.

“Funny, Cullen, that’s just what he was asking to do yesterday,” the Qunari smirked, smacking Lavellan’s bottom _right in front of Cullen._ The Templar’s mouth dropped open, and already he was regretting his teasing. Bull really had no shame- something Cullen had too much experience with, unfortunately, thanks to the Inquisitor not utilizing locks. That image was going to be burned on his mind forever.

Cullen felt himself blushing, and covered his ears, “I really, really don’t want to know.”

Lavellan gave Bull a look, hands going onto his hips. Perhaps it was supposed to be threatening, but considering he was about half Bull’s width and only came up to his shoulder (at best). His blushing had gotten to the point where the tattoos on his face actually seemed to tone in with the rest of his face.

“You promised you’d put them back where you got them from!” he squeaked.

“You said, ‘it’s all right, kadan, Ben Hassrath, I remember where they all go! No one will know, just you and I’,” he deepened his voice in an attempt to imitate Bull, folding his arms across his chest in protest. The Qunari just laughed.

“And what’s life without a little risk, kadan?” he asked, and Cullen turned his back.

“Please, please don’t do _that_ on the War Table. Again. Please. I don’t think I’ll be able to look at it properly ever again,” he muttered, and Bull just laughed.

“If it’s any comfort, I did mean to put them back where I got them. I forgot, and as I recall you were begging me to carry you up to your quarters. The intent was there!”

Cullen huffed out a breath, and Lavellan just sighed.

“Last time we ever… _do it_ in a public place,” he muttered, and Bull smirked in response. Cullen had a feeling this wasn’t the first time those words had been said. Lavellan shook his head and turned to Cullen.

“Cu- uh, Commander. I just wanted to let you know that the meeting’s been cancelled for this morning. You’re free for today. We’ll… fix this mess, and you can go… do whatever you’d like.”

Cullen half-bowed before leaving the room, shaking his head as he left, tossing Josephine a smile and nod on his way out.

His first stop was Cassandra. He knew his troops had some downtime, and as he figured it, it had been a while since he’d sparred with someone. Cassandra was, as always, all too keen to- as she put it- kick his ass. They’d been at it for around an hour, both sweaty and breathing heavily when Bull and Lavellan exited Skyhold, the elf snuggled into the Qunari’s side. Cassandra let out a dreamy sigh.

“They’re so _sweet_ , aren’t they?” she smiled, and Cullen scratched the back of his head and nodded his agreement without really thinking (if he’d been thinking, he would’ve been quick to disagree and remind her of walking in on them). She had a soft blush across her face, and a smile pulling up the corners of her lips. How had he managed to miss how beautiful she was? He smiled in return, watching her carefully, until he began to feel a little lightheaded.

She frowned in concern at that, and he felt himself draw in a deep gulp of air, the feeling fading. Damn it, the smile was gone.

“Commander, are you alright? Is it the lyrium?” she asked, raising a hand to put on his forehead. He felt a flush that had absolutely nothing to do with the exercise climb onto his cheeks. He shook his head, smiling consolingly at her.

“No, no, I’m perfectly fine, thank you. Just… forgot to brea- I mean, I think I’m tired. From the sparring. I should go and… bathe. Yes. Goodbye, Seeker…” he stumbled, walking backwards as he spoke. She frowned in confusion before smiling at him again, and he smiled back before turning on his heel and focusing on walking.

Oh, Maker.


End file.
